What Reki Saw!
by azu-kid
Summary: MY first story, takes place right after reki's day of flight. READ IF YOU SEEN ALL SERIES!


WHAT REKI SAW!

A haibane renmei fan fiction, completely done by the azu-kid.

WARNING This TAKES PLACE AFTER THE END OF THE SERIES! MAJOR Spoilers AHEAD!

Reki flew past the wall, but still flew straight onwards. She didn't know where she was going or what was going to happen but she was happy. She saw these very very beautiful statues and just admired there beauty. Reki started to descend into a patch of flowers that lead into a city. She walked into the city, not knowing what to expect. She wondered things like will kuu be in the city and when would the other haibane have there day of flight. She noticed people were pretty nice in this city she didn't know the name there. She went to a random ramen shop for some food, and it turned out pretty good. Right now she was getting along fine in the city but didn't know if they knew of the haibane. She thought they did because she didn't get any weird stares. A girl of about 24 came up to reki and asked her "Did you just have your day of flight, I haven't seen a haibane who looked like you before, so did you?". Reki responded by saying "Why yes I am.", the girl looked at Reki and Smilled. " Well my name is Tsubasa, it mean feathers. I am the manager of the okibuka boarding home. Most of the haibane that had there day of flight stay in okibuka for the first year or so, so they can get used to things beyond the fabled wall." Tsubasa explained. Reki, who known she would need money, asked "How much does it cost to stay in okibuka?". "Cost, what do you mean cost?" Tsubasa asked. "How much money do I have to pay you?" Reki asked in a slight annoyed tone. "Money, oh nothing, this city doesn't use money, we all contribute to each other." Tsubasa said with a smile, but then added "I forgot, you will have to have a roommate. She has been here for a while now. I can't tell her your name, let me call her and tell her that she finally has a person to talk. All the other haibane have moved out of okibuka by now. Nobody has had there day of flight for a while." Tsubasa went to call the one remaining haibane and confirmed everything with her.

BY now reki and tsubasa were right in front of the room. Tsubasa opened the door and was about to introduce reki to your knew roommate when the other haibane jumped up and screamed "Reki!" She than gave reki a big hug, and smiled saying "I missed you!" "K ku kuu, is that you?" Reki asked nervously. Kuu replied with a simple nod and kept on hugging her. "I guess both of you haibane are from Old Home, I'll leave you to your catching up." Tsubasa said while walking out of the room. Kuu then said "Im really happy to see you again, but I gotta ask, if you don't mind me, how did you have your day of flight? Weren't you....". Reki smiled and responded " Yes I was sinbound. It was bad, I got so mad I just told rakka it was all a lie. I almost died until I called her for help, and she came. Rakka saved my life from my self. I owe everything to her and I will not leave this city, or okibuka even until I see her again.". Kuu Was simply astonished by rakka's feat of heroism, and she then asked "How is rake doing, I mean ever since I left?". "Well after you left, she and kanna took it the hardest, kanna got over it after a few weeks but rake took a long time to recover." Reki answered "After that she actually talked to the haibane renmei communicator. She was doing fine, and I suppose she is even better now.". Kuu was really happy to her that. "That's really great to here, im so happy that she is doing well. I want to see her before I leave okibuka as well!" Kuu explained with a smile. Reki asked "Have any other haibane been here when you first got here?". " There was one, his name was Watanabe. He was only here for about 5 weeks after I came though." Kuu explained. Reki thought about the name and exclaimed "Yes! I remember watanabe-kun very well, he came from the other haibane nest though.". Reki and kuu chatted for hours.

"Wow it's almost 1am!" Kuu exclaimed. Reki looked at her watch and nodded. They decided to go to sleep, but just couldn't stop giggling. They woke up around 7, kuu said she would show reki around the town today. "Let's go to this bakery for breakfast, it really reminds me of hikari's cooking." Kuu said. "I sorta miss her cooking, alright lets get us some sata andagi!" Reki exclaimed. They raced over to kiyomuki bakery and got some sata andagi. They just sat there eating and chatting. "So where are we going next?" reki asked while taking another bite. Kuu answered by saying "The Oki memorial clock, It reminds me of kanna." So they ran of to the oki memorial clock. "Wow this place does remind me of kanna!" Reki exclaimed. They checked out the place, it scared them cuz there was this statue that sorta looked like kanna. That night, reki went up to tsubasa and asked her "Why is there an extra bed?". Tsubasa laughed and answered "A long time ago, when my mom ran okibuka, there were many more haibane. Long before you came into old home, and I know because the haibane that got here felt sorry for you." Reki felt touched, that the others didn't call her a freak. "Its also a tradition that a room must be filled up before a haibane can enter the next. There just haven't been any young ones lately though.". Reki smiled and said"Oh! That's it, don't worry bought young ones, we got about 11 back home." Tsubasa smiled then walked away. Reki went back into the room. "So who do you think we will see next?" Kuu asked. Reki said easily " I'd say nemu, but then again she might sleep through her day of flight.", after that being said, reki and kuu shared a long laugh. Reki noticed that kuu, in terms of how she acted and thought, matured quite a bit since her day of flight.

The next day, kuu was the first one to wake up. She really wanted to impress her senior haibane. She prepared a stunning breakfast. "I didn't know you were such a good cook kuu!" Reki said delightfully. "I guess you can say I have been practicing a bit." Kuu said as she scratched her head. This kind of relationship went on and on for many many months. They both kept to there promise of not leaving okibuka until rakka came. One day, reki noticed kuu hasn't been there all day. It was now 10 in the night. "Where is kuu?" Reki squealed. Mabye ten minutes later, tsubasa walked into reki's room with a grim look. Reki ran over to tsubasa and started shaking her "Do you know where kuu is!?" reki exclaimed. Tsubasa didn't answer. Reki kept on asking and asking. She finally demanded "TELL ME WHERE KUU IS NOW!", Tsubasa shed a tear and said "She she she", "Well!" reki demanded, "She was supposed to, to help out with the wind mills today and one of them accidentally fell on her and and and and IT KILLED HER!" Tsubasa yelled. Reki suddenly jumped back and gasped. Tsubasa nodded and left. After tsubasa was clearly gone, reki started to cry. She cried something fierce.

Reki and tsubasa put kuu in a special coffin, made just for a haibane who has flown past the wall. Reki was still crying she just couldn't stop. She was happy to see kuu again. Tsubasa clearly stated "If and when the haibane from old home come, you must not tell them this." , reki nodded, for she was still to sad to speak in full words. Tsubasa took all her cloths off from here stomach up to reveal to big, beautiful, perfect WINGS. Reki was shocked and exclaimed "You're a a a a HAIBANE!". "Yes the first and only haibane to be born outside the wall, my mother found my cocoon on this property." Tsubasa exclaimed. "Wait was your mother...." Reki gasped. "Yes it is the one, the one haibane that liked you from the beginning of your life. My mom was Kutomori." Tsubasa said as she smiled. Tsubasa climbed atop the coffin and said a prayer. "_God you have taken this haibane past the walls into heaven. She has had her ultimate day of flight. She is in a better place now. Please let kuu stay healthy, wealthy, and smart wherever she may be. I, tsubasa, a priestess of Oki, give her my blessing."_ Tsubasa stated. IT must have been on instinct that right after the prayer, reki spread the spread the petals of the sacred flowers on the coffin.

Reki wasn't her ordinary self for months after kuu's disappearance. She was all alone again, her friends abandon her one by one. Sure there was tsubasa but she wasn't as near as close as kuu. Then reki got a phone call. "Another haibane has come!" tsubasa exclaimed, it has then seemed like reki had never had a sad moment in her life. She let out a big smile, which was really unlike her. Reki spent the whole day cleaning up the room. For she didn't know which haibane it was. Was it kanna? Hikari, or maybe nemu? It might have been one of the young feathers or hyoko. At about 7:30 at night tsubasa walked into the room. "Are you ready to meet your knew roommate?" tsubasa asked. Reki smiled and let out a big "I am ready, I haven't seen any of my friends in such a long time. I don't know who it is though, but it doesn't matter. I'd say nemu." Reki just went on and on. Tsubasa let out a sweat drop and scratched her head "Ok ok hold on." . Tsubasa left the room, and that was good because she couldn't see reki jump for joy. Reki quickly sat back down when she heard tsubasa say "Alright open the door and meet your roommate, no need to be shy. Im sure you will be very found of her.", and then reki heard a small "ok!". The door opened and an averaged sized haibane said "Hello!" in a very delightful way. "RAKKA!!!!"

Hey its my first complete fan fiction without help. What do you think if it, I am eager to know. This is the azu-kid signing off.

Ps. My next story is going to be a azu-manga daioh one about a sleep over party at osaka's. It'll be called I ran out of melon bread mommy.

P.p.s- I am half of great will kaerra productions along with another member here. Our first series is under way. Its called numbnuts quest, it's a azudai one.


End file.
